sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Avalyshaar Aboard the Alderaan
Umbilical Docking Tubes -- NRV Alderaan To this area, ships attach to the Alderaan's hull using docking tubes; the Alderaan can resupply around 20 starfighters/small freighters. The whole place is filled with containers: fuel, ammunition, energy cells... Anything a ship might need is stored here. Contents: STARFIGHTER: SubPro Ilyrian Gnat -- CCS Implacable New Republic Troopers, standing as guards. Obvious exits: Avalyne has arrived. Avalyne climbs out of the SubPro Ilyrian Gnat -- CCS Implacable. Kaley has arrived. Kaley climbs out of the SubPro Ilyrian Gnat -- CCS Implacable. Avalyne steps out, a man slung over her shoulder. The Captian and another man walks out behind Kaley & Avalyne. You sense Kaley looking at you. Jessalyn stands on the flight deck near the Implacable, hands clasped behind her back, and offers a smile to those who disembark from it. A team of med techs stand alertly behind the major, ready to help the injured crew members. Avalyne A slender human female, wearing a nondescript medium blue cloak. The hood of the cloak is pulled up around her face, but a lock of red hair peeks out from the side. She is wearing a black jumpsuit under the cloak, and high black boots. You catch a glimpse of a long slender silver necklace that holds a rare Alderaanian Star Emerald. Kaley scans the room quickly and smiles back. Kaley The young woman before you is between the age of a woman and a girl. Her full figure and soft curves make her womanhood known, while her simple smile and glittering eyes make one think she is still a girl. She is about 5'3" in height. Her brown hair reaches past her shoulders and is often pushed behind her ears. Soft Sar Spots along the side of her face and down the back of her neck mark her as Sarian. Although her spots are not as dark as most Sarians. Her skin is a golden colour that draws out her bright green eyes and full pink lips. She wears no make-up so as not to cover up her Sar Spots or hide her natural beauty. She is wearing a black cap with her hair pushed behind her ears and shoulders. She is also wearing a faded blue jumpsuit. The jumpsuit is slightly unzipped to show a tight white tank top. Around her next resting at the top of the tank top is a small gold pendant and a set of dog tags. She is sporting a pair of black boots on her small feet. She is watching her surrounding intently and nods in your direction when she notices your gaze. Jessalyn approaches, her brows furrowing worriedly. "He needs medical attention," she says softly, gesturing to the limping man, "let's get him to the MedSuite first, then we can talk." Avalyne nods. The man next to her is a pasty white, and beads of sweat sit stagnant on his forehead. A medical officer moves forward, carrying a stretcher, and nods to his assistants who rush over to help ease the injured man onto it. Avalyne helps Armstrong onto the strecher, taking care to keep her hood pulled around her face. Jessalyn stands out of the way of the medical team, rubbing the bruised side of her face absently as she watches. The medical officer smiles at Avalyne as he takes one end of the stretcher, and his assistant moves around to lift the other end. With a grunt they lift it up and begin heading up to the main corridor. Avalyne steps back as they cary Armstrong away. She steps to Jessalyn and extends her hand, "Thank you, ma'am, for allowing us to land." Kaley talks to a medic. "He's name is Armbrusard Duquesne, but he answers to Armstrong." "Of course," Jessalyn says with a gentle smile. "Let's head into the ship, shall we?" Avalyne nods, "Thank you." The medic nods to Kaley. "Got it. He's in good hands. We gotta bacta tank on this boat." Avalyne grins at the Medic & follows the tall redheded Commander. Jessalyn nods once again and turns on her heel to go up the aft corridor. You enter the ship's MedSuite on Deck 2. MedSuite -- NRV Alderaan This room is the Medical Suite for the NRV Alderaan. It looks like it's seen its share if use in the past. Along the walls are several diagnostic beds, and a large Bacta Tank dominates one corner along a side wall. The far wall contains a large viewport through which you can view the stars outside. Several medical attendants anddroids bustle about, and a variety of scanning devices and medicines are visible. Avalyne comes in from the Forward Main Corridor. Avalyne has arrived. Kaley comes in from the Forward Main Corridor. Kaley has arrived. Avalyne's head scans the room. Jessalyn stands to the side as the medical officers bring the stretcher to rest and transfer their patient to a bunk, prepping him for a dip in the bacta tank. Avalyne looks to Jessalyne from within her hood. "Ma'am? I apologise for my impatience, but may we speak privatly?" Jessalyn glances over, startled, and smiles. "Of course." Avalyne nods. "Thank you." she says quietly, following Jessa. Jessalyn leads the woman out of the MedSuite and into the corridor. You enter the Forward Main Corridor. Fore Corridor -- NRV Alderaan You are in the Forward Main corridor on Deck 2 of the NRV Alderaan. You see your standard corridor structure of an NRV ship. This deck is the head of the ship. Here you can find the gunnery rooms, security, and the bridge. Contents: Luke Obvious exits: Avalyne enters from the Medsuite. Avalyne has arrived. Jessalyn frowns slightly as she glances at Avalyne, walking down the corridor. "I'm not sure where is a private place to talk around here, but we'll have a look around, if that's all right." Avalyne nods slightly. Avalyne looks about, "This is fine" she says, glancing to the others in the corridor. Leia walks in from the Aft Corridor with a silent grace, her eyes floating across the area quietly. Jessalyn stands in the corridor speaking quietly to a young cloaked woman. Avalyne pushes back her hood and smiles. "Jessalyn. Its been so long." she says in almost a whisper. Jessalyn's eyes go wide and she leans slightly forward. "Avy?" Avalyne A slender human female, wearing a nondescript medium blue cloak. The hood of the cloak is pushed back, and displays a headful of red hair, bound in a braid. She has sparkling steel grey eyes, and a smattering of freckles that adorn her nose. She is wearing a black jumpsuit under the cloak, and high black boots. You catch a glimpse of a long slender silver necklace that holds a rare Alderaanian Star Emerald. Avalyne nods soflty and smiles. Avalyne shakes her head in disbelief. "I couldn't belive that you awnsered my holoimage." Jessalyn laughs softly, glancing around the corridor and then gives her old friend a warm hug. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought -- Well, never mind what I thought. What is going on?" Avalyne laughs & hugs in return, "You remember Quick?" Avalyne raises a slender arched brow, "Quick Marado... Lived right nearby to you & Di?" Jessalyn rolls her eyes expressively. "Of course! What about him." She fights off a frown at the mention of the last name, forcing a calm expression. Avalyne nods sympatheticly. "Quick is on the Implacable. The captian requested medical monitoring. Leia smiles softly before making her way over towards the Main Bridge, moving with a quiet elegance as to not interrupt the two engrossed in conversation with her presence. Leia goes up to the Main Bridge. Leia has left. Avalyne waggles her eyebrows. "And when I got there, Armstrong was like this. Its quite a mess I have gotten into." Avalyne whispers, "Not the ideal job for a president, eh?" She winks. Jessalyn chuckles. "You have gotten into a mess. And what is up with Rtufo? I saw him on the Deliverance!" Avalyne grins & nods, "That is why the ship is out here in the first place. He is AWOL. We are here to take him home. He has a warrant for aresst on Caspar." Avalyne tucks a lock of red hair behind her ear and shakes her head, an unbeliveing look on her face. "Caspar has become quite a place" she chuckles. Avalyne raises her eyebrows as she looks around. "Everyone I have seen looks familiar. Am I nuts? Whats going on?" Jessalyn gasps. "Avy, I had no idea." She lets a grin cross her face. "But how are you? Like your new job? I was so pleased to hear about your election." Avalyne lets out a soft chortle. "I love it. I have people for and against me. Some of my oldest friends hate me, and people who refused to speak to me think that they are my dearest companion. But overall, Caspar is falling into a peace again. I am glad that I am able to do it." Jessalyn smiles warmly, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "Gotten that crazy Senate under control?" Avalyne's mouth spreads into a large grin and her eyes sparkle. "I *disbanded* them!" she says with a a tone of amusement. Avalyne nods, "And the PGs." Jessalyn looks mildly shocked. "No Senate?" Avalyne adds softly, "Evryone planetside belives that I am on vacation in the Forests of Yavin." Avalyne nods, "We have a whole new governmental system. Consisting of 3 speakers for the people. They sort of replace the senate." Avalyne burrows her brow and leans towards Jess. "We are in no way becoming Imperial-like. I wouldn't let that happen to the planet I love so much. We may be neutral, but that doesn't mean that I agree with their ethics." Jessalyn purses her lips and nods her bright red head. "I see. Y'know, a vacation to Yavin sounds pretty good to me right about now, too." She frowns and absently touches the bandage on her brow. She leans closer to Avy, nodding gravely. "I know you don't, Avy. I respected you more than anyone else on Caspar." Avalyne smiles greatfuly and nods, "I thank you for that. I miss your presence around that place. Lotus has dissapeared, as has Krysten." she chuckles lightly. "Well, when this whole thing is over, lets go." Avalyne suddenly frowns, and nods towards your forehead, "What have you been doing with yourself?" Skeezix walks in from the aft hallway, the rings under his eyes expressionless. He looks around, obviously attempting to get a hint at where he is. "Hyperspace," he mutters. Jessalyn stands in the hallway with the other red-haired woman, smiling and chatting merrily. You sense Skeezix looking at you. Avalyne looks up for a moment at Skeezix, almost surprised, then she returns to talking with Jessalyn. Skeezix squeezes the bridge of his nose and shakes his head briskly. He looks back up the corridor as he begins walking foreward. "Lieutenant," he says, nodding slightly to Jessalyn. Avalyne applies a pleasant smile and nods to the man. Jessalyn glances at Skeezix as he passes by, smiles fondly, and turns her attention back to her friend. Skeezix The man before you stands to about 5'11. He is bulky, agile and carries a determined look in his vivid blue eyes. He is young, looking to be about 26, his short brown hair just starting to show age. A gold wedding band is always worn on his left hand ring finger. He is currently dressed in a skin-tight black jumpsuit that runs from his neck to feet, covering his arms and ending in a pair of black gloves. A dark brown protective vest covers his upper body and the back of his neck. Strapped around his waist is a jet black utility belt, carrying some important field utilities, ration packs, a medpack, and numerous extras. His durable leather holster is wrapped down a short length of his right leg and slung low for quick access. Inside the holster, a heavy blaster pistol can be seen. A pair of shiny black combat boots run up to his midcalf, tied tightly. Avalyne motions to your forhead, "Now, what have you been *doing with yourself, Jess?" Skeezix slows down as he approaches the two, almost as if fatigue were turning the deck into a treadmill working against his feet. He stops and leans up against the bulked, listening to the pair's conversation. Avalyne frowns, glancing at the man and asks Jessalyn quietly, "Is he okay?" Jessalyn gives a tired smirk, rubbing her bruised cheek. "Oh, well... I got in a scuffle with a prisoner." She shrugs. "Just been doing my job and getting in the way, as usual. Got a promotion, though." She beams. Avalyne's eyes widen, "A promotion! Congratulations!" Jessalyn raises a brow and glances back at Skeezix. "Yeah, I'm a major now," she says quietly, then addresses the man, "Are you all right?" Avalyne smiles, sharing the happiness of her friend's promotion. She quickly looks towards Skeezix, and sizes him up. Skeezix hmmms quietly and nods, "Yeah.. had to handle the hyperspace jump back from Etti." He opens his eyes and nods to Jessalyn, "Congratulations, Major." Jessalyn nods, concern still showing in her green eyes. "Thank you, Captain. Do you need to visit the MedSuite?" she asks softly. Skeezix shakes his head and says, "No... I'm fine really. It's more my lack of enthusiasm combined with a lack of sleep." He glances away, looking to the opposite bulkhead. "Our mission at Etti failed." Avalyne raises an eyebrow, and steps back, leaning on the corridor wall. Jessalyn clasps her hands tightly together in front of her. "I see," she murmurs. "Well, at least get some rest, Captain. You're going to need it." Skeezix nods slowly, "My team will need more rest than I..." He looks back to Jess and asks, "Who shall I report to? I've not seen Colonel Chewbacca on the ship." Avalyne looks up at the mention of the familiar name. She shrugs it off, and looks back away. Jessalyn glances at Avalyne and then back to Skeezix, frowning slightly. "I've not seen him in a while either. Admiral Jeralic is in command though. You can speak to him." Skeezix nods, "I'll have to." He looks to the floor and said, "We had them completely tricked down there... then they sliced into our ships database or /something/... somehow or other they finally managed to identify the Blind Spirit." Jessalyn furrows her brow. "I see. Well, don't feel too badly, Captain. We've gained information from other sources about Solo's whereabouts." Skeezix nods, "I hope so.." He actually grins and says, "Though I bet the Imperials felt aweful stupid having eight New Republic commandos walking around Etti.. disguised as innocent technitions." Avalyne looks to Jessalyn with a surprised, questioning look on her face. Jessalyn chuckles. "I imagine they did. And I'm glad you got back safely!" She notices Avalyne's look but keeps her expression neutral. Skeezix nods slightly and says, "We all are." He then cocks his head to the side and says, "So, is this information regarding General Solo classified?" Avalyne looks down at the floor quietly, and fidgets with the Star- Emerald hanging from her neck. Jessalyn bites her lower lip and her gaze lowers to the floor. "I -- I' not sure. But if you talk to the princess or her brother..." She fidgets uncomfortably. "I don't think it would be proper for me to say." Skeezix nods, "I understand, don't worry about it." He grins and adds, "Ma'am." Jessalyn chuckles, flushing slightly. "I won't, Captain." Skeezix nods slightly and glances over to Avalyne. "Who might you be?" he asks out of curoisity. Avalyne looks up, apparantly caught off guard. She straightens herself and begins. "I am Senior Medtech Avalyne Fedykin, CSS Implacable, Sir." Jessalyn nods, adding, "They've had a medical emergency and had to board the Alderaan." Avalyne nods, frowning slightly. Skeezix perks an eyebrow and asks, "Oh? What kind of emergency?" Avalyne sighs, "It seems that the ship that our crew boarded had several containers of rancid fuel abord. It was rendering our crew's immune systems deficeint." Skeezix blinks and whinces visibly. "Any problems with ship security and such?" Avalyne shakes her head, "Not as far as I am aware, sir. I only boarded the Implacable early this morning." Skeezix nods and says, "Allright.." He smiles and says, "Please excuse mah rudeness. Name's Captain Calhoun.." Avalyne nods and smiles softly. "A pleasure, Captain." Skeezix nods and glances back to Jess. "Anything else interesting happen while we were gone, Major?" Avalyne brushes a stray red curl from her face, and she looks back down. Jessalyn shakes her head, sighing her frustration. "Besides Luke Skywalker returning, no..." Avalyne fidgets slightly. Skeezix nods and asks, "Where had he been, anyway? Colonel Skywalker just.... up an' dissappeared one day." He doesn't seem to notice Avalyne's fidgiting, his attention turned fully to Jessalyn. Jessalyn raises her hands palm up. "He didn't tell me where he'd been, I'm afraid. I've only spoken with him once or twice." Skeezix nods and says, "He's probably got his own reasons.. and we shouldn't intrude." Jessalyn chuckles wryly. "He does seem to have odd reasons for his own for his actions, that's true enough." Skeezix smirks, "Probably some Jedi stuff.. who knows?" Avalyne blinks straightens her composure. Jessalyn chuckles again, her green eyes dancing merrily. "Probably!" she agrees in an amused tone. Skeezix smiles, "You know... we overlook how lucky we are. You know?" Jessalyn tilts her head slightly, laughter fading. "How do you mean?" Skeezix motions to the bulkheads surrounding the group. "/Two/ Death Star's we've survived.. entire worlds are now under our Government." He grins, "And to think with one blink of an eye it could have never happened." Kaley enters from the Medsuite. Kaley has arrived. Kaley walks into the hallway looking for her companion. She sees Avalyne and heads in her direction. Avalyne looks up as Kaley enters. She smiles pleasantly and looks to Jessalyn & Skeexix, Avalyne says, "Excuse me."" Avalyne steps across the hallway to meet Kaley. Jessalyn arches her brows, considering his words, and her smile brightens her face. "True enough. And those responsible are right in our midst..." She glances over, nodding to Avalyne as she walks away. Skeezix nods to Avalyne and looks back to Jessalyn quietly. He nods and says, "Yes... we're real fortunate that the Force is with us. Are we not?" He grins again. Kaley smiles at Avalyne and begins to whisper to her as she getts closer. Jessalyn lowers her own voice, glancing at Skeezix from beneath the screen of her lashes. "Fortunate, yes. Though I've.. never thought that the Force was with me before," she murmurs. Avalyne nods and leans to Kaley. Skeezix shakes his head and asks, "How could it be with one man and not the others?" His voice lowers as well as the conversations are split... "Maybe we can't touch it like he can... but I'm sure it's here." Luke comes down from the Main Bridge. Luke has arrived. Avalyne glances up as a new face walks into the corridor. Jessalyn folds her arms protectively over her chest as she speaks to Skeezix. "I don't know... I don't know how any of us could come close to being like him." Avalyne stands nearby the entrance to the MedBay and talks with Kaley. Skeezix shrugs, "I didn't say we could... I just feel save believing that the Force still hangs out with us, so to speak." Kaley notices the new face, but continues her conversation with Avalyne. Luke appears between wooshing doors, coming from the bridge. He pauses momentarily.. cautiously then steps forward. Skeezix doesn't appear to notice Luke as he spekas quietly with Jessalyn. Jessalyn frowns slightly, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess I'm not sure what to believe. We've been lucky, that's true enough. But if the Force is with us, why is there only one Jedi?" Her voice is low and concerned as she speaks to Skeezix. Avalyne fidgets with the pendant of her necklace and spaeks quietly with Kaley. "Hello" Luke says quietly, turning to each person congregated in the corridor. He angles toward the wall and begins moving past, black boots sounding noisily on the metal sub-floor. Skeezix holds his cold gaze for a moment, then breaks it with a grin. "Major, relax... can you see the wind? No, but you can see the effects of the wind... I suppose the same can go for the Force, eh?" Jessalyn stiffens and glances up as Luke passes by, biting off her next sentence and forcing a smile on her face. "Hello," she murmurs. Skeezix follows Jessalyn's gaze and brings up a hasty salute. "Colonel," he says, hiding his recent expressions with an expressionless, militant gaze. Avalyne notes Jessalyn's tensing form and raises an eyebrow. She continues with her quiet conversation, but keeps her eye on the redheaded major. Luke notices Jess and slows his retreat from the corridor. He stops and smiles to her. He promptly acknowledges the salute with a nod and further grin, "Captain." he whispers something into Jessalyn's ear. Skeezix lowers his salute and takes a step backwards as the Jedi whispers with Jessalyn. You sense: Luke glances at the new arrivals, "Someone I know?" Jessalyn tenses slightly as Luke bends near her ear, and them whispers quietly back to him, pushing her hair back from her face. Luke senses, "Jessalyn shrugs slightly. "I don't know. The red-haired woman is actually the president of Caspar -- but in disguise," she chuckles. "A friend of mine."" Luke A human male. Short and slight of build, more agile than powerful. Mildly athletic. His tousled, sandy blonde hair is of medium length and frames a tan face with the beginnings of creases around his clear blue eyes. A faint scar runs along the corner of his mouth with a similiar one near his nose. His chin is gently cleft. He looks quite young, yet his demeanor is purposeful, confident, deliberately calm and belies his age. He seems to be empty of selfishness or ego, with quiet movements and a distant voice which can at times be laden with surprising intensity. From shoulder to toe he is dressed entirely in soft black fabric accompanied by gleaming knee high boots. Around his waist he wears a simple brown utility belt which shows some wear and tear as well as a scuffed silver octagonal buckle. He carries no blaster, nor other obvious weapon or accessory, save for an object hanging from his belt.. A silver cylinder roughly 12 inches in length. Luke straightens and peers at the hooded woman. He smiles again softly and says, "Sorry for the intrusion." he smiles to the group once more and starts off. Skeezix perks an eyebrow for a brief moment then nods, "Take care, Colonel." Jessalyn relaxes somewhat as Luke heads off, sighing. "See you later, Luke." She stares down at the deckplates. Luke half turns as he walks, "You too." then adds as an afterthought, "Come find me later will you?" Skeezix nods to Luke, "Will do, Colonel." He leans back up against the bulkhead, blinking his ringed eyes slowly. Luke heads toward the aft part of the ship. Luke has left. Avalyne senses, "Jessalyn glances over at you quickly, a new sad expression showing in her eyes for a brief moment before she hides her face." You sense: Avalyne catches your eye before you look away and offers a comforting gaze. Jessalyn glances back up at Skeezix warily, her cheeks now slightly pale. "You were saying, Captain?" she says with a grim smile. Skeezix shrugs, pushing his curiosity at Jessalyn's apparent paleness out of his mind. "I'm just noting that the Force is so obvious if you look around at what we have. It must exist." Jessalyn shrugs as well, her lips twisting bitterly. "If you want to look at it from that perspective. On the other hand.. how could Alderaan have been destroyed, if that were so?" she asks quietly. Skeezix's face darkens. "There's a bad side to everything... from what I've heard, there's a bad side to the Force as well." Jessalyn's cheeks whiten even more, and she moves her lips wordlessly for a moment before finding her voice. "Then I'm not sure we're as lucky as you think," she chokes out. Skeezix shakes his head, his face hardening. "We're lucky because we're alive, and we're terribly lucky that Palpatine is dead. I couldn't ask for anything more, cuz I'd certianly hate to have anything less." Jessalyn furrows her brow, gancing down at the floor again. "I was never part of the Rebellion," she murmurs. "I was too young. I suppose I'm not used to thinking about things on such a galactic scale." She glances up, smiling slightly. "As long as the people I care about are safe, I'm content enough." Skeezix grins, "Hey, I was never a Rebel either, though I wanted it worse than anything." Jessalyn chuckles, grinning now, and her normal expression starting to return. "As did I! My brothers would have killed me though." Skeezix grins, "I spend a year or so trying to find transport off Kashyyyk... but none of those traders wanted to fly a crazy kid raised by Wookiee's out to some Rebel outpost." Avalyne looks to Kaley. "one second. I need to grab the Major." Kaley nods. "No problem." Jessalyn smiles widely, her arms folded over her chest. "Kashyyyk, huh?" Avalyne slowly approaches Jessalyn, and stands nearby. "Ma'am? I apologise for the intrusion, but may I inquire about getting those barrels off of our ship? I don't want to burden your Capital ship with our presence longer than is nessicarry." Skeezix grins, "Yeah, I got to grow up on a deadly planet... some planet Palpatine wanted to colonize... it was so dangerous that my parents had me deported to Kashyyyk to be raised by some Wookiee friends.." He pauses as Avalyne speaks. Kaley hears a familiar accent in Avalyne's voice and ponders where she's heard it before. Artoo comes in along the corridor. Artoo has arrived. Artoo bleeps to himself as he rolls by. Jessalyn glances at Avalyne as she appraoches and nods to her. "Certainly, let's go have a talk in the Crew's quarters." R2-L1 rolls up the hallway, bleeping to himself. Artoo goes up to the Main Bridge. Artoo has left. Avalyne nods, "Thank you, Ma'm. And my deepest apologies on my interruption, Sir." she says, nodding to Skeezix. Fore Corridor -- NRV Alderaan You are in the Forward Main corridor on Deck 2 of the NRV Alderaan. You see your standard corridor structure of an NRV ship. This deck is the head of the ship. Here you can find the gunnery rooms, security, and the bridge. Contents: Kaley Skeezix(#4454PLenAc) Avalyne Kaley follows Avalyne over to Jessalyn. "It isn't well contained. It is going to take a lot of time to dispose off." Avalyne steps back towards Kaley, and nods in agreement. Kaley also nods to Skeezix for the same reason. Skeezix smiles, "No problem." Skeezix blinks and says, "ARtoo... artoo?" he looks over as L1 rolls away and mutters something beneath his breath. Jessalyn nods to Skeezix as she turns to lead the two other women to the aft corridor. "This way please." Avalyne heads toward the aft part of the ship. Avalyne has left. You make your way along the corridor to the aft part of the ship. Aft Corridor -- NRV Alderaan You are in the Aft Main Corridor of Deck 2. This deck is the ship's heart. You can find Engineering on this deck. The crew's and XO's quarters are also located on this deck. Contents: Avalyne Obvious exits: Kaley arrives from the fore of the ship. Kaley has arrived. You enter the Crew Quarters. Crew Quarters -- NRV Alderaan This is the crew quarters for the RAF Alderaan. A few bunks line the walls. Contents: Shenner Lelila's Bunk Mistral's bunk Obvious exits: Kaley enters from the Aft Main Corridor. Kaley has arrived. Avalyne enters from the Aft Main Corridor. Avalyne has arrived. Jessalyn steps into the crew's quarters, leading the two other women, and pauses just inside the door to offer them a smile as they enter. Avalyne enters & nods to Jessalyn. "Thank you." Kaley smiles. "Thanks." Kaley looks around the room and notices the young man. "Have I seen you somewhere before?" "Please make yourselves comfortable here. If you like I can go talk to the admiral and inform him of your situation." She gestures inward. "I will return soon." Kaley nods. "Thank you." Avalyne glances to the seemingly 'delicate' male. She sits on a nearby bunk and nods. Shenner, the moment the three women enter the room, looks up startledly. The kid's parked on one of the bunks, a guitar sitting in 'his' lap, hands poised on it. "Uh... hi," the youngster finally manages. Jessalyn smiles across the room at Shenner, lifting her hand in a wave. "I'll be back" she repeats, heading out into the hall. Avalyne's mouth spreads into a large grin, "'Allo." she says. "I'm Avalyne." Kaley sits near the boy and smiles at the guitar. "Can you also play the flute?" She smiles again. "And I'm Kaley." Shenner glances after Jessalyn, then back to the other two strangers, and smiles a trifle uneasily. "Shenner," comes the reply, readily enough. You step out into the Aft Main Corridor. Avalyshaar Aboard the Alderaan